A large amount of work needs to be dealt with on desks so that the desk in a modern office is required to have a larger surface to support more documents and office facilities thereon. However, in most of the offices, space is limited and additional office facilities are continuously developed so that a larger desk is not welcomed. In order to have enough desk surface, an L-shaped desk is developed so that the user does not need to move a long distance and he/she can use the larger desk surface. Such desks with a special configuration are expensive and are generally for persons having a higher rank so that the problems still exist.
The present invention intends to provide a device for connecting an auxiliary desk to the main desk, whereby the auxiliary desk can be slid and pivoted relative to the main desk. The auxiliary desk can be retracted into underside of the main desk when not in use.